More Spore
225px |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Superpower Trick |ability = Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. |flavor text = One good mushroom deserves another.}} More Spore is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability makes two Button Mushrooms on random lanes. Its zombie counterpart is Dance Off. Origins Its description is a reference to the popular idiom "one good turn deserves another." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Mushroom Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description One good mushroom deserves another. Update history Update 1.2.11 * /1 s with Team-Up in random lanes.|Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes.}} *Restricted to Nightcap and Solar Flare. Update 1.8.23 * Strategies With This trick is a good way to fill the lanes with mushrooms quickly for Buff-Shroom, Punish-Shroom, Muscle Sprout, and Astro-Shroom's abilities, or to make profit with transforming cards like Pineclone and Petal-Morphosis. But although many strategies for optimizing this card exist, many require larger amounts of sun or up to three cards, making them strong on paper but in practice, rather impractical. As such, even if this card has good synergy with your deck or you are assembling a combo, it is generally recommended to simply play this card as soon as possible for the best chance of making a meaningful impact on the field without any fuss. Do not be greedy and hold this card too long, or you will end up wasting time and losing out on any possible impact. Be careful when playing against a hero, especially if you notice they are running multiple Frenzy zombies. Most zombies with Frenzy will simply destroy Button Mushroom then attack again to hurt you. Vimpire and Ancient Vimpire (for the latter, any Frenzy zombie is also included) in particular are dangerous as they get stronger after destroying Button Mushroom. Even outside of Frenzy zombies, Immorticia and have access to Acid Rain, a trick capable of ending your Button Mushrooms at once. Against Impfinity, if he does not play anything on the Zombies Play phase on turn 1, you can play this straight away to basically deny a possible Triple Threat coming; most opponents will hold back on playing Triple Threat, a powerful source of early-game impact, since they do not want to risk the Impfinity Clones being made on the same lanes as the Button Mushrooms. Due to Button Mushroom not having Team-Up, it is a bad idea to use this when there are less than two lanes that are empty. The only exceptions are when you need to block a strong zombie and use the Button Mushrooms for Evolution. If you go later into the game, this superpower's worth diminishes due to the Button Mushrooms taking up space where your stronger plants could be played instead. Be sure to avoid playing this card if you know you need (or will need) the space to play more impactful plants. Against This will not benefit your opponent unless Punish-Shroom is on the field or if they are going for a rush deck, which will cause either some of your zombies to be low on health or have you take plenty of damage. If the plant hero uses this on the first turn, it is possible that you will have to accept taking 2 damage, unless you have a zombie in one of the Button Mushroom's lanes, or tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Nibble to take out at least one of them. You could also use Extinction Event, but it isn't worth using it on Button Mushroom in general, and you will have to wait until the next turn. Gallery More Spore statistics.png|More Spore's statistics MoreSporeCard.png|More Spore's card MoreSporeCardIcon.png|More Spore's card image morespore3.jpg|More Spore about to be played (note that it costs 3 sun due to Defensive End's ability) MoreSpore2.png|More Spore being played Old MoreSporeHDescription.png|More Spore's statistics before update 1.2.11 MoreSporeHCard.png|More Spore's card See also *Button Mushroom *Dance Off Category:Plant Tricks Category:Superpowers Category:Tricks Category:Mushroom cards Category:Super-rare plants